


Child

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [18]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Child

Fred comes to the house, storming right to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him hard, and went directly to the sink. He looked at his hands still covered in blood. Shudder went through his body. He put them to the water and begin to scratch violently, so he could feel clean again. His breath started to hitch, his eyes filled with tears. He torn his cloak and started to undress. Coat, shirt, undershirt, trousers. Everything was covered with blood. He trashed his clothes to the tub, splashes them with water. Then the sob escaped his throat. Then next. And another. He grabbed himself by the arms, to stop their shaking. Then he leaned against wall, and slowly sink down. He curled up between sink and the tub inside their small bathroom, crying after dead child. Then he heard a voice  
-... Fred?   
"Oh no. He forgot. Burbor ends his work earlier today. No, no! He can't see me him this state, when he’s.. When he’s so weak...” he curled up more hugging his legs, to muffed the sobbing and hide in the shadows. Maybe his boyfriend won't see him, if he would be small enough. He wished he could disappear...  
The door opened. "Shit, he forgot to close the door too? How pathetic he was. When he became so clumsy, when..?"  
\- By the gods, Fred! - The dwarf comes inside bathroom. He spotted mage right away. He was sitting on the floor, undressed, only in his pants, with his hands buried in his hair and his face hiding behind his knees. He was trying to muff his cries, His breath hitching.   
\- ..g- go away.. i do-on't want you to see m-me like this.. Leave me... - he said in a weak voice. The dwarf kneeled before mage and grabbed him by the arms.  
\- What happened, darling? - He quickly looked around. Blood on the sink, dirty clothes in a tub, splashed water... - it’s about one of your patient?   
Shiver shook Freds body  
\- oh. Oh, honey... I’m here, I’m here. You're not alone...- he hugged man before him, who grabbed him in a tight embrace. He hides his face in the crock of bard’s neck, his fingers deeply grabbed his shirt. And he cried. Big Tears falling down his face, violent sobs shaking his entire body. He cried long and hard. All this time burbor was gently rocking his boyfriend in tight embrace, caresses his hair and saying soothing words. When the worst passed, his grip around burbors back loosen a little. His cries stopped, his breath stabilized a little.   
\- I.. i ruined your shirt - he manage to said  
Bard pets red hair of his boyfriend,  one hand running circles at his back.   
\- doesn’t matter. This shit was to be thrown away, anyway. You're more important...  
Fred rested his forehead on burbors chest, never looking up. They sat like this for a while. Then Fred stated talking... He said everything, about his woman patient, about her problem. How he tried to help her, their struggling to make it right. How she desperately wanted a baby, and how hard is was for her go become pregnant. All their failures and miscarriages. Finally her joy and fear, when the baby survived first weeks. How baby grows inside her, and how happy she was! Only for him, to become heedless, when he thought everything would be alright.   
\- Her husband comes to my clinic. Something went wrong, she had painful cramps and started bleeding. When I came to their house, baby was already coming out. That's was too soon! Baby should be inside about three month longer! Something was wrong, something causes this. This woman was in such a pain, so many blood. I received a few births earlier, but I never seen so many blood! It was hard, but she make it. She gave birth to the baby. burbor, she gave birth to a fully grown child. Perfect little girl. But she couldn’t breathe our air. And I couldn’t helped her. She died the same time she was born covered in blood... - his voice boke - that's my fault. I should have visited her more often, take a better care of her. That's all my fault  
\- dear, that's was not your fault. Without you this women would be dead by now. You saved her life.   
\- But I killed the baby  
\- no, love. You can't say that. You tried your best to save both of them. We can't prevent our fate. Maybe that's how it should be... you did everything right.  
Fred exhaled last quiet sobs. He still didn’t looked up.   
\- Fred, honey. Look at me - burbor gently took mages face in his hands  
\- I must look awful. I feel awful. Don’t look at me now, I’m horrible. You should never see me cry... That's pathetic.  
\- Honey, crying isn't wrong. Tears aren't show of weakness. They are show of power. You shouldn’t be afraid of crying. Especially before me, love. Tears took out the toxin from our bodies and clean the eyes. And when they are clean, then they are like perfectly polished windows inside person’s soul. That's where the true beauty hides - he gently lifted freds face up - and your eyes, darling? - He looked him in the eyes - dear gods... you're beautiful Fred, You're beautiful person. - He said delicately, barely a whisper. Single Tears falls down Fred face, and the dwarf kissed them away. The mage hugged his boyfriend again tight. After w few minutes burbor said  
\- c'mon. Let's go to bed. You’re cold  
\- let me just... let me wash my face first.   
Burbor smiled at him and whispered  
\- of course - he helped him get up and waits for him. When Fred was done, he grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom. They lied on their bed and covered themselves with quilt. Fred quickly passed out from exhaustion. Burbor falls asleep soon after, hugging him and holding his hand the entire time.   
  
\-----  
  
The next day Fred didn't go to work. And the next. He wanted to, he have other patients waiting for him. But he couldn’t. Bubror worried about him, but didn't pressed him. Everyone need a little break, especially Fred. Now he was sitting in their bedroom, reading a book. Or trying to read. Burbor was doing some house works when he heard knocking. They usually don't have visitors, not at this hour. He opened the door. He was a pair, women and a man. They both looked concerned, and maybe afraid. Shadows under their eyes visible.   
-yes, what can i help you? - He asked  
They looked around and asked him shyly - do you know, sir, where mister jeager lives?  
Mister jeager? They were looking for Fred. Why? They weren’t witch Hunters, were they? No, impossible  
\- what business do you have with mister jeager.   
Woman looked the man in the eyes. Then she turned to burbor and said   
\- I was under the protection of mister jeager. I would like to... i came here to ask him for futher care.   
Suspicious goes away. Burbor looked at them again and sure enough. The woman must have been pregnant not so long ago.   
\- I’m sorry for your loos. Please, come inside. I will bring Fred to you soon. - He led them to their kitchen, so they could sit down at the table. He proposed them tea and put the kettle on the fire to make water. Then he excuses them end goes to the bedroom. He knocked to the door and said  
\- Freddie. You have guests. - He came inside and looked at his boyfriend - come here, please. That's important.   
Fred looked at him concerned. He never had any visitors except his sister but that can’t be her. He nod his head - Give me a moment..  
\- Of course. Take your time - he returned to freds guests. He make them tea and asked them how they got their address. They told him they were looking for Fred at his clinic, but it was closed. So they asked who they could if anyone know something. The kids playing at the street said he always goes this way after closing the clinic. They weren’t sure where to look, but they decide to ask a few houses. Its pure luck they knocked to the right door. They talked a little while, and when Fred stood inside the kitchen he Frozen in his place. Burbor stood and went to him, then asked if he need to stay with Fred.   
-no, I will manage. Thank you, burbie...  
Burbor squeezed his hand and excuses the pair, then left the kitchen. He hope everything will work out


End file.
